<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rite Into Womanhood by Wind-At-Her-Heels (Countess_Eliza)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852188">Rite Into Womanhood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Eliza/pseuds/Wind-At-Her-Heels'>Wind-At-Her-Heels (Countess_Eliza)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awesome Pepper Potts, Female Peter Parker, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Humor, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter is Pippa, Shopping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:14:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Eliza/pseuds/Wind-At-Her-Heels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There comes a time in all young women’s lives when they venture into the nearest department store and purchase their first bra. But for Pippa that adventure ends up very different from that Mother-Daughter shopping spree they showed in movies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Pepper Potts, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rite Into Womanhood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I found one of the Irondad bingo sheet from a while ago and decided to try it out. I was probably most afraid of doing the “Gender Bent” prompt on there so that’s what I started with. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dad, I need a bra.” </p><p>Pippa’s words echoed off of the walls of their living room like a rubber ball bouncing off of the ground. Tony looked up at his daughter - his little girl - from his tablet. His mouth was dangling open. What was he supposed to say now? No parenting books had prepared him for this moment. </p><p>He cleared his throat. “And why is that, Pip?” </p><p>“It just felt like time,” Pippa answered, shrugging. </p><p>It felt like time. At eleven years old it felt like time to enter through this rite of womanhood. Tony could just ask Pepper or May. But another look at Pippa’s pleading stare told him to stop. She was asking him. So, she would get him to go on this adventure. Besides, he had removed a few bras in the past. Shopping for one couldn’t be too hard. </p><p>“Okay, let’s hit Target tomorrow, sound good?” he suggested. </p><p>Pippa nodded. She ran off to do whatever eleven year old girls did besides asking their fathers for a bra. Leaving behind a flustered Tony. </p><p>He could already imagine what would happen if the press found about this. Tony Stark Spotted Shopping for Bra with Eleven-Year-Old Daughter. Somehow the press would find a way to turn this into some sort of sex scandal. </p><p>But the press wouldn’t. It was Target on a Sunday morning. Right? </p><p>. </p><p>After a rather restless night from Tony and a breakfast of Pop Tarts, the two ventured off to Target. Thank gosh Tony’s predictions about it not being crowded were right. Pippa has been chattering away in the car, but now they were actually in the store, she tensed up. </p><p>“So, Uh, what kind of bra are we looking for today?” Tony asked. A weak attempt for lightening the mood. </p><p>“One if the ones with underwire,” she replied. </p><p>Weren’t those the worst kind? Tony faintly reminded Pepper telling him something about that once. He regretted being half-drunk during that conversation. Better to be safe than sorry. </p><p>He glanced down at Pippa’s chest. Not because he was some sort of pedophile, just to check. Her chest was mostly flat. </p><p>“I think that we should start with a Cotton sport’s bra for you,” he tried to say nonchalantly. </p><p>At last, they had made it to the Bra Section. Pippa lowered her gaze as they went in. The two pressed on. Passing the Victoria’s Secret looking lace and drawstrings. Some had padding so large, they could make a good popcorn bowl. Soon enough, they spotted the “Training” section. The Sport’s Bras were tight next to them. </p><p>“What size do you need, sweetie?” Tony wondered, scanning their options. </p><p>Pippa gave an I-Don’t-Know-Look shrug. </p><p>“Okay.” </p><p>Was there some sort of way to measure this? If there was, Target should’ve made it easier to figure out. A sign or something would do just fine. </p><p>“Here.” Tony grabbed one of the smaller ones (it looked doll-size compared to some of the ones they’d passed) and began to pull it over Pippa’s head. “Let’s just…” </p><p>He attempted to slide the bra over her shirt. Pippa burst into giggles. Tony began to sweat. </p><p>The thing was covering her neck and only one of the sleeve things had made it over her shoulder. The tag bumped into her face whenever she moved. Though, she kept laughing out of embarrassment or how plain silly it was. </p><p>“What on earth is going on here?” came Pepper’s voice. She sounded more like an angel descending from the Heavens to Tony. </p><p>“I was trying to-” he began. </p><p>“I need a bra,” Pippa interrupted.</p><p>Pepper gave her boyfriend a look. “And this was how you were going about it?” She rolled her eyes before helping Pippa out. “Come on, Pip. We’ll be able to handle this better.” She threw him another look. </p><p>That was all okay with Tony. As the girls looked, he got himself out of the maze that was the bra section and answered emails on his phone. He tried to forget what had happened. This story would become infamous one day. Somewhere a Security guard was watching the cameras, choking on his coffee he was laughing so hard. </p><p>When Pippa came back, Pepper was holding the bras. Tony purchased them without giving a second glance. Thank goodness no one had recognized any of them. They were out of the store in minutes. </p><p>“If you mind, Tony, could I borrow Pippa for a few hours?” Pepper asked, “This calls for a bit women-on-women time.” </p><p>“Sure, darling. Just don’t go overboard with the frozen yogurt again,” he reminded Pippa. </p><p>“That was one time, Dad!” she called over her shoulder. All the tension from earlier was gone. </p><p>Tony shook his head, smiling to himself as he got in the car. </p><p>Someday, Pippa would be buying her own bras. Thank gosh.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>